memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
IRW D'serek
dreadnought warbird | affiliation = Romulan Star Empire, Romulan Star Navy/Tal Shiar | icon1 = | commander = Temer (hologram) | status = simulated (2410) }} The IRW ''D'serek'' was a simulated Romulan starship, a dreadnought warbird in Romulan Star Empire service in the early 25th century. In the 2400s decade, its commanding officer was Commander Temer. ( ) History During the Iconian War in the year 2410, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance tested the use of the against different targets in holodeck simulations. In Scenario Gamma, Donald Varley was prevented from discovering Iconia, resulting in a simulation were Romulus was intact and the Romulan Star Empire remained powerful. In this scenario, Commander Temer commanded the Scimitar-class dreadnought IRW D'serek, as opposed to the Romulan Republic cruiser he had captained in the prime timeline. The IRW D'serek was part of the Romulan Imperial Star Navy but under the increasing influence of the Tal Shiar. The crew wore Tal Shiar uniforms. The ship's mission was to patrol Romulan space and apprehend the so-called terrorists of D'Tan's Unification movement active in the Tau Dewa sector block. Lieutenant Gaius Selan, chief of security, was loyal to the Tal Shiar. In this reality, he had not been assimilated by, and liberated from, the Borg Collective. In the simulation, Commander Temer asked one of his senior officers to accompany him off the bridge. After sealing off the thalaron chamber at the other end of the corridor leading the bridge, and disabling listening devices, Temer confided in his officer the wish to join D'Tan, and take the D'serek with him. The officer - in real live an Alpha Quadrant Alliance officer playing the role of a Romulan in this simulation - favored this course of action, in the hopes it would lead to the establishment of the Romulan Republic. Temer and his officer returned to the bridge, where Selan and two security officers stood ready, suspecting Temer of treason against the Star Empire. Temer's officer had Selan taken into custody and remanded into the brig, before Temer announced his attention of joining D'Tan to the present crew. The crew cheered, and Temer's officer ordered the conn officer to set course for Tau Dewa. Temer's officer then checked the D'serek's long range sensors for signs of Iconian activity, and only found that the Romulan Star Empire was under pressure from the Collective in this simulated timeline. The simulation ended at this point. The simulation had been held at the Kyana Research Station. Scenario Gamma was conceived by the team of Krenim team leader Jelen. Despite the eradication of the Romulan Republic, this scenario was deemed the most favorable by the AQA. However, when the temporal weapon ship initiated the temporal alteration, this scenario did not come to pass. Instead, Romulus and the Eisn system had been assimilated by the Borg in the 2390s. A second alteration by the Annorax returned the timeline to preferable state. ( | }}) Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Commander Temer * senior officer: ** AQA officer impersonating a Romulan * chief of security: ** Lieutenant Gaius Selan * crews: ** unnamed Romulans *** unnamed pair of security officers *** unnamed conn officer *** unnamed bridge crew Appendices Connections External links * category:romulan starships category:25th century Romulan starships category:tal Shiar starships category:scimitar class starships category:dreadnought warbirds category:holographic starships